This invention relates generally to synthesis of carbon nanotubes (CNTs) and to CNT coated structural fibers for use as artificial hair sensors. More specifically, the invention relates to synthesizing a radially aligned array of CNT's onto a structural fiber and using a thus CNT coated structural fiber as an artificial hair flow sensor.